wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Lomsbir
Moi et... moi-même Retrouvez moi également sur Facebook avec ma page dédié aux Anecdotes de Warcraft ! '' ''https://www.facebook.com/AnecdotesdeWarcraft/ Fan des univers héroïque fantaisie, j'attache énormément d'importance au Lore. J'ai pris goût à ces univers avec les jeux vidéos de l'époque (Zelda, Final fantasy, Secret of mana, breath of fire etc..). J’ai également lu pas mal de Livres dont vous êtes le héros (http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Livre-jeu pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas) et joué à pas mal de parties de Jeux de rôle (http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeu_de_r%C3%B4le_sur_table) Egalement pendant longtemps gros joueur du jeu de cartes Magic The Gathering. J’ai découvert tout à fait par hasard Warcraft 2 Tides of Darkness et son extension Beyond the Dark portal et j'ai accroché tout de suite sur l’univers. J'ai donc naturellement joué à Warcraft 3 ROC et FT puis Wow Coté film et série, je suis plutôt science-fiction , fantastique (Games of thrones, walking dead , viking, doctor who etc) 'Moi et WoW' J'ai débuté Wow début 2006 et depuis ce temps je joue unOrc Guerrier Tank sur le Serveur Arathi. Sur wow classique (je déteste l'appellation "vanilla") j'ai pu à peine explorer le contenu HL (Molten Core jusqu’à geddon, Zul Gurub quelques boss). J’ai assisté à la francisation du jeu et maintenant encore J’ai beaucoup de mal avec certaine traduction surtout les noms mais j'ai malheureusement pas un assez bon niveau pour pouvoir jouer en anglais.A bc j'ai intégré une petite guilde qui essayai de faire Karazhan mais sans succès et j'ai donc avec des amis et des personnes rencontres en jeux, crée notre propre guilde .Depuis ce jour nous jouons plus ou moins avec le même cercle d’amis.J’ai pu finir karahzan, grull et magtheridon en alliance et fait 3 bosses de Zul'aman.A Wotlk nous avons quasi nettoyé l'intégralité du pve normal en 10 en temps et en heure hormis Ulduar (arrêter devant Mimiron par manque de temps, le patch du colisée venait de sortir).A cataclysme nous avons tout clean en temps et en heure.A Mist of pandaria nous avons souffert d'être sur un petit serveur et pour continuer à exister on a dû tenir bon. Mais nous avons réussi à maintenir notre objectif de clean en temps et en heure le contenu d'actualité version 10 normal. .A WoD, je n'avait plus le temps de gérer une guilde. Nous avons donc rejoins une guilde similaire à notre façon de penser et de jouer. Nous avons pu clean le contenu wod HM .Je me considère comme un joueur semi casu, ayant eu de gros temps de jeux à mes débuts, je n'ai maintenant plus le même objectif. En grand fan du Lore de wow j'ai bien sur effectué toutes les quêtes avant puis aprés le cataclysme et ce des 2 factions.J’ai plusieurs personnages (à vrai dire toutes les classes sauf démoniste et mage) mais mon Guerrier reste celui que je joue majoritairement et a MOP je n'ai jouer que celui ci et une voleuse coté alliance pour pouvoir apprendre le Lore Mop de cette faction .Depuis Wod je ne joue plus que mon guerrier par manque de temps. Je suis Axée Pve.Avec Legion j'ai reprit gout à jouer mes autres personnage, principalement car je trouve les campagne fantastique. Bien que je joue toujours mon guerrier 99% de mon temps, j'ai également up d'autres classes: Chasseur, Voleur, Chasseur de démons, Prêtre et un Druide en cours.J'ai repris un rôle de Chef de guilde. 'Moi et les jeux' Niveaux jeux, depuis wow j'ai arrêté de jouer sur console (quelque exceptions) mais sinon je joue à Starcraft en casu (juste la partie histoire) a Diablo et Heartstone. Simcity mais la nouvelle version ma déçu Je suis également grand fan de l'univers de Fallout depuis le 1er du nom. J'aime beaucoup l'univers de Halo même si je ne suis pas très FPS et que seulement les 2 premiers jeux sont sortis sur PC Coté MMO j'ai joué une peu a Guild Wars NigthFall avant wow mais très vite stoppé. J’ai également joué à Warhammer que j'ai adoré. J’ai testé Rift que j'ai trouvé sympa mais vraiment trop inspiré de wow à mon gout bien que je viens depuis peu de retester. J’ai aussi essayé Le seigneur des anneaux online ou la par contre je n'ai pas du tout accroché, visuellement le jeu ma vraiment pas plus et je suis pourtant pas difficile en tant que fan de retro gaming. Et pour finir le jeu qui m’a fait stopper wow après avoir finir le contenu pve de cataclysme : Star Wars The old republic qui est pour moi un super mmo et que j'aimerai plus explorer mais malheureusement mes dispo ne colle pas avec la demande des guildes présente j'ai donc pas pu m'essayer au raid Les jeux que j'attends et/ou voudrait tester : Wasteland 3 (Le 2 m'avait tout simplement scotché), I am Setsuna, Final fantasy 15 (mais pas de Ps4..), Season after fall Moi et le Wiki J'ai décidé de contribuer à étoffer le wiki avec mes connaissances et recherche sur wow. Si vous recherchez une information en particulier n'hésitez pas à me contacter je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider. Mon premier projet est de développer les pages concernant les instances. Je suis vraiment plus axé vers la partie Lore et Background. Ah oui et surtout n'hésitez pas à corriger mes fautes .... Haha ;) A ce propos un Merci particulier a mon correcteur officiel : Néobabel !